The Kingdom of Kart Vol. 2
Diopsidedove and Francine looked up. "The Archive..." Dove began, but never finished. She screamed and pointed, speechless, to the wall. There, looking through a large crack in the stone walls of the cavern, was an angry user's face! Fran grabbed the tiffany lamp off of a stand in Dove's cavern and threw it at the crack in the wall. The girls mounted their karts and drove out through the door. "We're gaining on him!" cried Dove. But, when they neared him, he sped up considerably. Fran barely had managed to snatch his cap when he went into the Deep Quest Truck and the truck drove off with him. "Oh-oh-oh!" moaned Dove. "I wonder if he was the hacker. I got his cap, though," Fran mused, placing a reassuring hand on Dove's shoulder. Dove smiled at Fran and they both headed back to their caverns. When Dove got to her cavern, she was speechless with enraged surprise. Her cavern was completely destroyed! Her collection of dolls was strewn all over the place. The bowl of fruit salad she had left sitting out when she and Fran gave chase to the mysterious user was cracked on the floor, fruit salad oozing everywhere. Her pet bird's perch was lying on the floor, broken. Only when she saw the destroyed perch did she find her voice. "B...b...BIRDY!!!" she cried, fearing the worst for her little pet. Luckily, Birdy flew up to her, unharmed but scared. "Kitty! Kitty, oh Kitty, are you ok?" Dove called her cat as well. Kitty crawled over to her with a relieved purr. Now that she had her two pets, the young girl gathered her dolls, some food, and water. Then she took off with her small bundle and her pets, off the Fran's cavern. Halfway on the way there, she met... could it be? "IamK! IamK! You didn't leave after all!" Dove sobbed happily. IamK drove up to her. "Dove! I was afraid I'd be too much a danger to you and Fran... the hacker is IamGus, my cousin. Oh, I'm upset over this," IamK cried. Dove described the boy they had chased and showed IamK his cap. "Umm... that's him, to be sure! Oh, oh, I should just leave like I planned to!" cried IamK. Dove quickly reassured her, "No, no you shouldn't. We have to catch this IamGus and make sure he doesn't hack anyone else!" They went to Fran's cavern and discussed the matter the rest of the day. When it was sunset, they all went back to Dove's cavern to clean it up. "If we all band together, we can fix this in no time at all! KK rocks!" they all cried in unison. True to their word, they fixed Dove's cavern in no time at all. Then Fran and IamK started to leave for their caverns, bidding Dove goodnight. Suddenly, Dove thought of something. "Wait! Take my pets with you! They'll be safer with you!" she called after them. They consented, taking the pets with them. Just then, a weird smell seeped into Dove's cavern. It made her cough and sneeze, eventually making her feel weak. "Oh... ACHOO! What..." she asked herself. The air was turning blue with the cold, pungent chemical in it. Then, IamGus appeared in her room with a mask on to keep himself from breathing the chemical. "It was... ACHOO! You..." Dove began, before slipping into unconsciousness. --- What will happen to Dove? Will IamGus get caught? Find out in Vol. 3!